highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuzzyfeather
❝ You can't live with a paw in each world. ❞ — Bluestar to Rusty Fuzzyfeather is a well fed grey and white tabby she cat. Fuzzyfeather wears a blue collar. She is an American Shorthair with light lime green eyes. She can often be short tempered and a bit of a show off. Fuzzyfeather is currently a daylight warrior of SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Fuzzyfeather talks in a girly yet authoritative voice. Scent: The stink of twolegplace clings to her pelt along with mixed scents of Skyclan. Gait: Fuzzyfeather walks proudly with long strides. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Brave -' Fuzzyfeather isn't one to shy away from a challenge. * '''+ Loyal -''' Fuzzyfeather does her best to be loyal to Skyclan...even if she is only a daylight warrior. * '''± Energetic -''' Fuzzyfeather is full of energy. * '''± Talkative-''' Fuzzyfeather enjoys talking to others. * '''− Short Tempered -''' When Fuzzyfeather gets mad she has quite the temper. * '''− Show Off -''' Fuzzyfeather can often be a show off and come off as annoying. '''Likes *Climbing **Fuzzyfeather likes to show off and hunt in the trees. 'Dislikes' *Rain **Fuzzyfeather can't stand the thought of water clinging to her pelt. 'Goals' *Earn Skyclan's respect **Fuzzyfeather wants to show there's more to her than being a kittypet. 'Fears' *Seeming weak **Fuzzyfeather wants to be known as a strong powerful cat, yet that can be hard with kittypet origins. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Ike, Snowflake Age Range: 0-6 moons *Fuzzyfeather is born and given the name Fluffy. *Fluffy is told stories of wildcats. 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Sugarbee, Mothflutter Age Range: 25-?? moons *Fuzzyfeather walks into camp for the first time, the clan scoffs at her collar. *Fuzzyfeather meets a RC warrior for the first time at the border. *Fuzzyfeather meets Softpaw for the first time. *Fuzzyfeather finds Silentpaw and Mothflutter in Skyclan territory. *Fuzzyfeather tries to help defend Mothflutter. 'Kittypet Life' Clan: Twolegplace Cats Involved: Snowflake, Ike Age Range: 0-25 moons *Fuzzyfeather (aka Fluffy) is born. *Fuzzyfeater hears about the clan cats. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Fuzzyfeather has not met any Thunderclan cats. |-|WindClan= :Fuzzyfeather has not met any Windclan cats. |-|ShadowClan= :Fuzzyfeather has not met any Shadowclan cats. |-|RiverClan= :Mothflutter/Warrior/Annoyed by/⦁/15% ::"Mothflutter pretends to be 'nice' around me, but I can tell they don't like me." :(Fuzzyfeather looks annoyed) Just because I'm half kittypet doesn't mean he's any better than me. |-|SkyClan= :Sugarbee/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/100% ::"I never knew a cat could have so much energy." :(Fuzzyfeather is smiling) I'm just glad someone will finally talk to me. :Softpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁/100% ::"Eh, she's a good cat." :(Fuzzyfeather almost looks confused) Why does she keep calling me ma'am? :Blacknut/Tyrant/Hates/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I hate him so much. What gives him the right to act the way he does?" :(Fuzzyfeather is scowling) Someday he'll be taken care of. |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Fuzzyfeather was born a kittypet. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Maybe they're all just afraid of being shown up by a kittypet. ❞ — Fuzzyfeather ❝ Now no one even acknowledges me... ❞ — Fuzzyfeather ❝ Goodbye Skyclan. ❞ — Fuzzyfeather 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Pepper8338 Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Daylight Warrior